


Tarot Cards

by cassandraxaurora



Series: 100 Pairings Drabbles [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxaurora/pseuds/cassandraxaurora
Summary: Cana’s tarot cards points to Laxus at being her soulmate.





	Tarot Cards

Cana reminded herself time and time again that not one single man in her guild was worth her attention. She was right, of course, even if her cards pointed to an older, obnoxious blonde.

The woman would drown herself in the barrel of liquor before her and every time, she’d see his stupid eyes staring intently at her. She didn’t need her cards to know what he’s thinking; he doesn’t think she’s worth his attention too.

But today was different. Today, he sat beside her, lamenting about how he might end up single for life because fate just didn’t like him so. Laxus blabbered on and on as his hands continuously passes her the alcohol. Cana noticed that he didn’t allowed himself a sip at all.

“Humour me.” She eventually asked, curious to his company. “Why are you here?”

“Same, old usual. Wondering why you haven’t asked me out yet.”

She gulps another barrel, rolling her eyes at his statement. “Why would _I_ want to ask you out?”

“I heard from Macao about your tarot reading. I’m the love of your life, aren’t I?”

“Supposedly.” The woman sighed, thinking that she’s still too sober to be having this conversation.

Laxus merely said nothing, waiting for her next words instead. She would trace her slender fingers along the tip of the barrel, unsure and somehow afraid of this development. The man was anything but a soulmate, that she learned as much from his… _sensual_ past.

He wasn’t her type either; Cana preferred her men quiet, intelligent and gentle. Laxus was the opposite of that. Sure, he was smart, but he was still an obnoxious loudmouth.

And don’t even get her started on _him_ being gentle. He wasn’t. In fact, the only time he seemed to be gentle was… right now, his thumb caressing her fingers softly.

“What are you doing?” Cana glared and asked, though she made no moves to push his touch away.

The man rolled his eyes, though his fingers now circled the back of her hand gently. She shuddered at the change in action, one that was subtle but still raw with an electrifying passion.

“Testing the waters to ask you out.” Laxus replied and she found herself meeting his intense gaze again. “Is that a yes or a no?”

“Depends. Do you want to love me or do you want to fuck me?”

This time, Laxus smirked. “Both sounds like a good plan.”

“You can only choose one, blondie.”

“Then it depends.” She was sure he’d say something obnoxious again and was pleasantly surprised when he didn’t. “You choose for me.”

Cana felt her cards shuffle erratically inside her pockets and she sighed, taking in her last gulp for the day.

_I get it already._

“I choose neither.” She grabbed his hands firmly, dragging him along with her as they left the guild and their curious stares behind. “But for now, I’ll let you humour me.”


End file.
